youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakomis Benx
Benx Nakomis(BXF016) was born on April 11, 1998 in the Benx pack. Her parents were most likely the dominant pair, Tenuvial and Ayarbee. She had two litter-mate brothers named Argon(BXM017) and BXM018. There was also another litter born to Nakomis' older sister that consisted of Holly(BXF019) and Kine(BXM020). At three weeks of age, Nakomis, Argon, Holly, Kine and BXM016 emerged from their den. They began to travel with the pack and sadly BXM016 was predated, her remaining siblings made it to adulthood. Nakomis and Holly took up babysitting duties while her brothers took to roving. Argon eventually helped to form the Uberkatz pack with some females. Nakomis or Holly may have mated with rovers or some of the new males who joined the pack, but never produced a litter in the Benx. When Nakomis was about three years old her mother started to evict females more frequently from the group. Unfortunately Tenuvial died on spring of 2000. Finally, Nakomis was evicted along with Holly, Hemulen and Tabitha. The four evicted females trailed the group hoping to rejoin, Nakomis' older sisters were able to rejoin before her and Holly. While still evicted, a young juvenile male named Dangerous Dave was wandering near the Benx and he had met up with the evicted females. Still being a juvenile, he could not mate with the females but was still looking for a group to join. Not long after that, two rovers named Aries and Beetle appeared near the pack land looking for females to mate with. They approached the evicted females and stayed with them, creating the foundation for a new group. Whiskers The males stayed with the females and formed a new group which became known as the Whiskers. One of the males, Aries, won the position of dominant male over his brother Beetle while Nakomis competed with her sister for the position of dominant female. However, her sister Holly would not go down without a fight. After a lengthened fight, Nakomis was able to beat her sister into submission and attain dominance of the new Whiskers. Nakomis and Aries mated, sadly Aries died of an unknown cause before his pups were born. Leaving the alpha male position open, Aries' brother, Beetle, took dominance and became Nakomis' new mate. Nakomis gave birth to her first surviving litter on April 14, 2001, to Artemis, Lancelot, Ryley and Zola, fathered by Aries. All the pups survived. On 2002 Nakomis and Holly were both then discovered to be pregnant. Nakomis gave birth to Scratchy, Pozzo, Vialli, Lucky and Lelik. Strangely Nakomis allowed her niece to stay in the pack and give birth to her litter, however none of Holly's pups survived. In July, Lucky was predated, but the remaining pups made it to the year old. In winter of 2003, Nakomis' oldest daughters Artemis and Zola mated with rovers. Nakomis didn't tolerate this and kicked them out, however both females lost their litters and were allowed back in. She gave birth to her last litter in April, 2003, Rufus, Zansar, Tama and Rosie. However, Rosie died. In November, eight months after she gave birth to her third litter, she died. Family Parents: Tenuvial and Ayarbee Brothers: Argon and BXM018. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Benx Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters